


Remembrance

by dreamerinfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinfic/pseuds/dreamerinfic
Summary: This is an AU in which the Master snatched Rose from the Parallel Universe and erased her memory of the Doctor. Rose chose to escape with the Master, believing that he loved her. The Doctor, heartbroken over her choice, has sworn to follow and get her back. A sequel to the story Shattered.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, The Master (Simm)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the story Shattered. Can also be read as a stand alone story.

Chapter 1: Game On

Excerpt from the last chapter of Shattered:

They had argued with him, offered to stay, to help find Rose, to help defeat the Master once and for all, but nothing had swayed him. He’d dropped them off and said his goodbyes. And as the TARDIS entered the vortex he thought of her…with him…and knew that if he had to tear the universe apart, if he had to shatter every star in the heavens, he would win her back. And when he did Rose Tyler would never doubt his feelings for her again…and she would remember him. Always.

The Doctor walked through the lonely corridors of his TARDIS. It was quiet now. No Jack, no Martha…no Rose. He stopped outside her door and looked in. She had been here just moments ago. He’d had her back, if only for a short time. And it had hurt so much to lose her again…to him. 

As he stepped inside her bedroom his hearts contracted. Every corner of the room contained a piece of Rose that he treasured. The walls were pink; the bedspread white, the four-poster bed was light wood. The shelves on the wall were lined with stuffed animals and assorted souvenirs that she had picked up on their journeys. He reached out and picked up a seashell, turning it over in his fingers, memories of their time on the beach of a small oceanic planet coming back to him. He’d almost kissed her then, he remembered. He’d looked down into her eyes and known that he loved her…but he couldn’t say it…not then. 

And now she was gone…again. He thrust the shell into his pocket and ran his hands through his hair. He had to get her back. He had to rescue her from the Master. Because he knew that, though she had chosen the other Time Lord, she would someday remember…and she would regret it. She would remember that it was the Doctor who loved her, that it was the Doctor who cared about her more than his own life. He would die for her…had died for her and would again, without thought. 

But the Master, the Doctor thought back on his words to Rose in the bedroom, he’d said ‘I love you, Rose,’ had it been a lie…it had to have been. The Doctor couldn’t fathom the Master loving anyone more than himself. And it was all just a game to him, wasn’t it? A game the Doctor would have to play along with if he wanted to get Rose back. 

As he looked around the room again his expression hardened, “Game on,” he said with determination. It was time to make his first move. 

The Master materialized in the Console Room of his TARDIS just after the Doctor’s departure, still gripping Rose’s hand tightly in his own. 

Rose looked around the room blankly, “Where are we? Are we back in the TARDIS? I thought we were escaping?” she questioned confusedly. 

The Master brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly, “We did escape. They’re gone; just us now. All alone on my TARDIS. Isn’t that what you wanted, Rose?” 

Rose smiled up at him, “Yeah, that’s what I wanted.”

“I thought so,” he replied as he pulled her through the corridors of the TARDIS towards his bedroom. 

When they reached the door he pulled her inside, dragging her quickly toward the bed. But Rose stopped short suddenly, digging in her heels. 

He turned and looked at her with questioning eyes, “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted this.”

Rose shook her head and looked at him hard, “I do…I mean…I think I do. I’m not...not sure.” 

The Master walked back towards her, “You’re not sure?” he asked gently.

“Well, the Doctor, he said…,”

The Master shook his head and looked down into her eyes, “Don’t worry about what the Doctor said, all he does is wander around the universe confusing people. He doesn’t matter anymore, nothing he said to you matters. Even if he was right Rose, is it really important when we have this?”

And then he claimed her mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. 

“And this,” he ran his tongue up towards her earlobe and nibbled there.

“And this,” he pulled her body flush against his. 

Rose stood there locked in his embrace, looking into his eyes, feeling his body pressed hard against hers and her doubts and fears melted away. And when they kissed, neither of them let thoughts of the Doctor intrude on their momentary happiness. 

The Doctor woke with a start amidst pink fluff and ruffles clutching a tattered teddy bear to his chest. For a moment he wasn’t sure where he was. Glancing frantically around him he realized that he had fallen asleep in Rose’s bedroom. He hadn’t meant too…really. He’d been scanning the vortex for the Master’s TARDIS but had not been having any luck. Apparently the Master was still parked on the Valiant. What on earth was taking so long? What could they be doing?

Scratch that thought. He knew what they were doing. That was the reason he was curled up here in Rose’s room. He felt closer to her here. He could smell her…feel her presence. The bear in his arms had been her favorite. She’d told him once that Pete had gotten it for her before he died…the first time…in the world where Pete was still dead. He sighed and set the bear back against the pillows and crawled from the tangle of ruffled comforter.

Back in the Console Room he sat down heavily on the bench and fingered the seashell in his pocket. He was trying hard not to think of her all the time, but he was failing miserably. He could see her standing there on the beach telling him that she loved him. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He needed to get going soon, start tracking them down, get her back, before he went completely insane. 

He knew it wasn’t good for him to be alone like this. Perhaps it had been unwise to set off without Martha and Jack. They kept him from living in his head all the time, from getting lost in his memories. Memories of home, of what he’d done, of the people he’d lost…of her. But he hadn’t wanted to involve them in this mess. He hadn’t wanted them to be hurt again because of him. 

Suddenly the TARDIS monitor flickered to life and Gallifreyan script danced across the screen. The Doctor ran towards it, taking in the circular images quickly. “What?” he exclaimed in bewilderment as the screen flickered again and an image appeared. “What?” there before him was the Master’s Console Room. The TARDIS had provided him a visual link to his prey. He wondered how this had happened. It should’ve been impossible, but the two TARDIS’s had been linked during their brief stay on the Valiant and perhaps a bit of the connection still remained. And then he heard Rose’s voice and his hearts lurched inside his chest. His eyes grew misty and as he fought for control he managed one last weak, “What?” Then he sat down, eyes glued to the screen, to watch. 

They entered the Console Room hand in hand. The Master was dressed in his usual suit and tie. Rose was freshly showered, hair hanging loose and slightly damp down her back, wearing one of the Master’s button down shirts. It covered her to mid-thigh, leaving the rest of her legs and feet bare. 

“Thing is,” she was saying, “How do I know that your serious? Can you prove to me that you really do love me?”

The Master turned and gave her a mischievous grin, “I thought I just did.”

Rose blushed a bit, “Yeah…that’s one type of love I suppose, but I was thinking about a more substantial kind of proof.”

As he reached for the controls on the console the Master’s mind raced. Proof…she wanted proof. More substantial than what he could give her in bed. He thought of Lucy. Poor, defenseless, imprisoned little Lucy and he knew what it was that Rose wanted. Thoughts spun through his head competing with the drums for dominance. He thought of his plans for the Doctor, his plans for Rose, for the future. He thought of humans and their rules and boundaries. And he factored this in with his sudden urge to please her. Why not? He was not bound by their laws, their morals. He had just proved how easily he could hold the entire Earth in the palm of his hand. One little promise to one little girl shouldn’t make that much difference in the grand scheme of things. 

Still deep in thought he absently fiddled with the controls and bit his lip. Rose stood barefoot at his side, her damp hair brushing against his shoulder. And then the pieces of a plan fell neatly into place. He looked down into her wide and hopeful eyes and knew that he could do this…he could ask her…and he could use this to his advantage. 

“Rose,” he asked softly a hint of a frown on his face, “Will you marry me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just Feel It

“NO!!!” The strangled cry echoed through the empty corridors of the TARDIS. It emanated from a bent and broken figure of a man kneeling on the grating and clawing frantically at the screen before him. 

“Rose…Please don’t. Please don’t do this,” the Doctor begged the image on the monitor. “He doesn’t love you…I do.” But she couldn’t hear him. And even if she could, she wouldn’t listen. She didn’t remember…none of their time together meant anything to her anymore. It was him…the Master. He had replaced the Doctor in her mind. Her memories, her affections, all his to do with as he pleased. It was enough to break both the Doctor’s hearts. 

He sobbed as he watched Rose digest the proposal, her beautiful face a picture of shock, infatuation and joy. And then she squealed and threw herself into the Master’s arms and his head dropped dejectedly into his hands. He knew that he had to get her back soon…before she was completely lost to him. 

Getting to his feet abruptly and brushing away his tears with the back of his pinstriped sleeve, he sent the TARDIS back to Earth. He held tightly to the edge of the console as she rotated and shook her way through time and space. With a loud thump he landed back on the Valiant. He ran a determined hand through his hair and sighed heavily, then purposefully strode towards the TARDIS door to confront his foe.

The Master staggered back as Rose hurtled into his arms, his eyes wide in shock. The girl was squealing with glee and squeezing his neck rather painfully. “I take it that’s a yes,” he ground out as she pressed wet kisses all over his face.

“Of course it’s a yes, you big jerk.”

The Master chuckled. The last person to call him a big jerk had been incinerated by Toclofane lasers. Now this half-dressed, blonde, twenty-something Earth girl was insulting him openly on his own ship and he didn’t feel the need for even a hint of violence. How things had changed. Perhaps it was worth marrying Rose Tyler just to keep the drums at bay. They seemed quieter when she was with him. Of course, that could be because they spent most of their time together in bed. 

He closed his eyes with a sigh and let himself feel…just for a moment. Her warm lips on his cool skin, moist kisses pressed to his forehead, damp hair brushing over his cheeks, lush curves pressed tightly against him. It was nice…It was heaven…It was home. He felt more pleasure right now with Rose than he’d ever experienced with Lucy. And before her…countless women over the centuries…countless others, but none of them mattered right now. Not with Rose clutched tightly in his arms, not with her lips on him, with her arms clutched around his neck. She was his…not the Doctors. And he would take great pleasure in proving that fact to the world.

At last Rose paused in her frantic assault and pulled away from him. “You’re sure? You’re really serious? ‘Cos I never thought you’d do the marriage thing. I mean, you’re always saying how you can’t settle down and…,” The Master’s mouth came down on hers, silencing her words. She sighed against his lips, letting him claim her again. And when he let her up for air, she had to hang onto him for balance. 

He held her loosely in his embrace while he set the coordinates for their destination and prepared to take them into the Vortex. 

“LET ME IN!!!” 

The Doctor’s voice boomed through the Console Room as he pounded at the door. “Master! Let me in this instant.”

Rose looked at the door in confusion, “The Doctor,” she mumbled softly. A memory of him filled her mind…The Doctor standing before her on a beach, “Rose Tyler, I…” But the memory faded, just as he had, slipping from her grasp as she stared hard at the TARDIS door. 

The Master just looked at the ceiling and sighed in frustration. “Honestly, what does he think I am, some errant schoolboy he can lecture and chastise?” And with another roll of his eyes and a brief glance towards the door, he pressed the button to take them into the Vortex and away from the Doctor…for now.

The Doctor groaned in frustration as the Master’s TARDIS dematerialized under his pounding fists. Moving with a haste born of desperation he nearly wrenched the door off his own TARDIS in his effort to get back inside. The Console screen was already flashing with the Master’s location in the Vortex. 

He gave chase, sending the TARDIS hurtling through time and space after them. The Doctor clutched at the Console with one hand and pecked out commands on the keyboard with the other while waiting for his ship to compute the master’s chosen destination. When the circular Gallifreyan script flashed across the screen his breath caught in his throat. 

“He’s taking her home,” the Doctor mumbled disbelievingly to the humming TARDIS. The Master had found a way to enter the parallel world once and now he was doing it again. 

He shook his head in dismay. All those months he had told himself that Rose was trapped, that there was no way to retrieve her without breaking apart both their worlds. It had all been for nothing. The Master had proven him wrong. And now here he was entering the coordinates for a world that he thought he would never see again. 

For a moment he pondered what her life had been like without him. Had she been as miserable as he had? She lived with Pete and Jackie, worked for Torchwood, made a life for herself, all that he knew. But what kind of life had it been? He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. It looked like he was about to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The Master let out a little chuckle as he clutched Rose close to his side. Spinning through the vortex toward the parallel earth, he’d never felt more in control of the Doctor. Their eternal game was back in motion and regardless of his previous failed plans he still held the upper hand. Rose reached up and placed an innocent kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m going to go get dressed. I’m going to need to be presentable when we land at mum’s.”

The Master shot her an incredulous look. “Mum’s?” 

“Well yeah,” she said as she moved toward the door of the console room, “I’ve got to at least tell her I’m getting married. Maybe stop in and see how big Tony’s gotten. Make sure everything is ok at work. After that I promise, I’m all yours.”

His eyes narrowed menacingly, “You’re already all mine.”

“Yeah,” she said warily, “just…I’ll be right back.” And with a slightly panicked feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn’t quite explain to herself, she ran all the way to their room. 

The Master watched her go, his thoughts on his plan…she wanted to see if everything was ok at work…Torchwood. His time as Prime Minister had taught him a few things about Torchwood. He imagined Rose’s version of the organization would be essentially the same as Captain Jack’s. They would have a stockpile of weapons that they couldn’t possibly understand. But he could…and he would use them.

The sound of the TARDIS materializing sent Jackie running out onto the lawn in a flurry of bleached blonde hair and waving arms. “Well, it’s about time. Never bothered to contact her family and let them know that she’d run off with the Doctor again, never bothered to let them know she was alright and not dead in a ditch somewhere. 

“Rose Tyler!” she was yelling as she barreled towards the materializing…red telephone box…that wasn’t right. 

“Why’s it red?” Mickey asked with a perplexed frown as he joined Jackie on the lawn. 

“Who cares what color it is, as long as Rose is inside,” Jackie replied. 

Rose bounded out of the door, “Mum!” she yelled, embracing her in a big hug. Mickey hung back, watching the door of the TARDIS expectantly. But it wasn’t the Doctor that stepped out behind Rose. It was another man. He must be a Time Lord…he supposed that it could be the Doctor regenerated with a new face. But something about the man wasn’t right. 

He walked towards them, there was no rumpled pinstripe suit, in its place was a perfectly tailored, designer suit. The black color matched his dark hair. His eyes had darkness to them; they seemed to regard the three of them with a predatory look. His work with Torchwood had given him a sixth sense about danger, and this Time Lord raised alarms. 

“So the Doctor’s got himself a new face again, hey,” asked Jackie. 

“No mum, this isn’t the Doctor. This is another Time Lord.”

“Another Time Lord! Goodness Rose, how’d you run into another one?”

Rose shook her head, “Just lucky I guess.”

The Master looked on with a smirk. His patience was running very thin. The bleached blonde mother of his captive Rose would be lucky to live out the day if she kept up like this. 

Mickey narrowed his eyes at the new arrival. He wasn’t the Doctor that was certain. He suspected something sinister was at work here. He watched as the new Time Lord grasped Rose’s arm and pulled her closer. 

The Master leveled a commanding look at Mickey, “We were wondering how your Torchwood was doing. Can you take us there?”

Mickey shook his head, “What? Rose, is that what you want? You don’t want to go home with your mum and see the baby first?”

The Master’s grip tightened on her arm. Rose winced and tried not to let it show. But Mickey saw. He lunged at the other man.

“Oi, get away from her!” he yelled as he gave the Master a sharp push backwards. 

Rose fell to the ground as the mysterious Time Lord slipped a hand into his suit and pulled out his laser screwdriver. He pointed it menacingly at Mickey. 

“I am the Master and you will do as I say. Take us to Torchwood. Now.”

“And what if I don’t,” Mickey challenged, “I’ve seen those screwdrivers in action. They don’t kill.”

A harsh chuckle burst from the other man, “The Doctor’s doesn’t kill. But as has previously been established…I am not the Doctor.”

Mickey took a step forward and the Master’s patience snapped. The laser fire hit Mickey in the shoulder and knocked him backwards. He landed hard on his back, the breath knocked from his lungs.

“Mickey!” Jackie screamed and rushed to kneel beside him, “What’d you do that for you bastard. He better not be dead!”

The Master turned back to Rose, “Come on, we don’t have time for this. We need to get to Torchwood now.”

She looked dazed, staring at the place where Mickey lay, her eyes glazed with a sort of disbelief. 

“You shot him.”

Her voice sounded hollow, distant. She shook her head as if trying to clear it.

“Rose,” the Master said sharply, “Come with me now.”

Her eyes met his and suddenly he saw a flash of defiance. 

“No.”

“What did you say?” He asked in a dangerously quite voice.

“I said no. I’m not going to Torchwood with you.”

He grabbed her wrist in a cruel grip and wrenched her to her feet. 

“You let her go you brute!”   
Jackie slapped at his head and back with all her might. “Don’t you touch my daughter!” 

Despite the older woman’s desperate tirade, the Master managed to propel Rose towards the door of his Tardis. He pushed open the door and shoved the girl inside, she struggled in his grasp as he followed her into the red phone box. 

Jackie pulled at his clothes, trying to drag him back out of the Tardis. He fought her off and threw her from him, shutting the Tardis door tightly in her face as she lunged again. She beat on the door as he ran to the controls and punched in the coordinates. 

“Give me back my daughter!” 

“Mum!” Rose called to her through the door. 

“Get away from there!” He called to her as the Tardis began to move into the vortex. 

“Take me back,” she cried, tears streaming down her face.

“We’ll be at Torchwood in a moment, you need to compose yourself.”

Her eyes went wild, “Compose myself? You may have killed my friend! Why? Why would you do that? Who are you?”

He stalked towards her until they stood face to face. “You know who I am.” 

She stood her ground. As she looked into his dark eyes she saw none of what she remembered, none of the person she loved. She only saw the Master, the Time Lord who sought to control her. Her quiet whisper echoed through the vortex, “I don’t know you at all.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sounds of another Tardis filled the air, drowning out the frantic sobbing of Jackie Tyler. She looked up from the bleeding man on the ground to see a blue box appear. 

“Oh please, please be the Doctor. Please Doctor.”

The door open and the Doctor emerged looking harried and desperate. 

“Oh thank God Doctor. Help please! Mickey’s been shot.”

“Jackie!” His eyes briefly touched on her as he searched the area for Rose and the Master. 

“Where are they Jackie? Where’s Rose?”

“They just left. He took her Doctor, he shot Mickey. Please! Please Doctor! Help me with him.” 

He looked at them then, finally focusing on the problem at hand. He saw the man, his friend, on the ground, a hole burned in his shoulder. Blood poured from the wound. 

He rushed towards them. “Oh Mickey! Mickey, Mickey, Mickey…I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

Jackie waved her bloody hands in frustration, “Never mind that! Will he make it? Can you save him Doctor?”

The Doctor looked closely at the wound. He quickly staunched the flow of blood. While Jackie wiped her tears the Doctor took his sonic from his coat pocket and changed the setting. He worked quietly, diligently. It seemed to Jackie that the wound was closing up before her eyes. 

“How is he then?” She asked after a few moments. 

“It’s alright Jackie, he’ll be fine. The wound was only superficial. The laser didn’t hit any major arteries or anything. Once the bleeding was stopped the danger passed. I’ve repaired the damage inside and cauterized the wound. It’s healing up nicely already.”

She let out a grateful sob. “It’s not just a name then, is it? You really are a Doctor.”

He looked up at her with sad eyes and shook his head. “No, I’ve learned a few things through the centuries is all…but I’ve hurt more than I’ve healed I’m afraid.” He looked back down at Mickey and gave him a pat on the chest. The young man’s eyelids were already fluttering; he would be awake any moment.

“I’ve got to go Jackie. I have to go after them.” 

“What’s he done to her? Why is she with him and not you?”

He rose to his feet and ran a hand through his hair, “He’s brainwashed her. I tried to make her remember. I tried to get through, but it was too strong. She didn’t trust me enough.” He hung his head and buried his face in his hands, “I failed her and she chose him.”

Jackie shook her head, “No, you’d never fail her. I don’t believe it. That Master fellow seemed a bit unhinged. But you listen to me.” Jackie pointed her finger in his face and commanded, “You follow that bastard and get my daughter away from him. And I don’t care what you have to do you make her remember you. You hear me?”  
The Doctor grinned wearily and nodded, “Yes, I hear you. I’ll get her back. I’ll make things right…I promise.”

“I’m going with you.” Mickey’s voice was weak but clear as he sat up and tried to stand.

“Mickey, you can’t. You’re hurt.” The Doctor shook his head and moved to help his friend to his feet. 

“I’m fine and there’s no way I’m staying behind while that mad Time Lord has Rose.”

Jackie gripped his arm, “You almost died, you dolt. You can’t go running off with him now. And I won’t lose both you and Rose in the same day.”

Mickey gave both of them a determined look and shook them off. Straightening up and standing under his own power he looked every bit the determined soldier, “I’m going. Rose needs me; you need me,” he pointed a finger at the Doctor’s chest, “and there is no way either of you can make me stay out of it.”

Jackie and the Doctor exchanged a long look. Suddenly Mickey found himself embraced in a bear hug by the blonde woman he considered family. She hugged him hard and then wiped her tears on his shoulder as she moved away. “You bring her home.”

Mickey nodded then turned to the Doctor. The Time Lord extended his hand and as he grasped it he was pulled into another hug. “Welcome aboard Mickey Smith.”

Rose stood defiantly before the Master as they moved through the vortex, his furious face inches from her own. “I thought I knew you, but I was wrong wasn’t I. You’re not who I thought you were. Someone who could just shoot my friend, hurt my family, without even blinking, that’s not someone I want to know.”

His hand shot out and slapped her hard across the face. 

Even as the sharp pain exploded in her cheek she raised her hand to retaliate. But the Master’s hand gripped her wrist before her hand could hit its mark. “Be very careful my dear,” he hissed as his grip tightened painfully. “We’re going to be married, remember. You’ve loved me for years…Remember.” On the last word he reached up to touch her temple seeking to enter her mind, solidify her false memories, end this treacherous rebellion she had begun. 

Rose pulled away from him violently and Time Lord struggled to maintain his grip on her. “No!” she yelled as she struggled against him, “You’re not him! You’re not him!”

They fought and clawed and struggled around the console of the Tardis until a misstep by a polished, black dress shoe took them to the ground. The Master gained the advantage as he rolled the blonde girl beneath him and pinned her to the ground. He loomed above her like a rabid wolf. He spat the words at her as his rage took control. “He doesn’t matter, do you understand. He never mattered to you. There is only me, only us.”

“No…you’ve done something to me, you’ve hurt me. Get off me!” She pushed helplessly at her chest as his grip held her in place.

“You’re mine you little bitch. I’ve had you now, I’ve claimed you. You belong to me.” She screamed at him as he took her mouth in a cruel semblance of a kiss. 

“I don’t belong to anyone!” Rose screamed at him as he tore at her clothes. 

She felt hot tears on her face as she felt him spread her legs. She couldn’t let this madman rape her. She’d never let him touch her again now that she knew what he was. With thoughts of the Doctor racing through her head she shut her eyes tight. She could feel the Master’s cock against her; he was going to take her against her will. She had to stop him. 

With all her might she pushed hard against the body above her while yelling one word as loud and as long as her lungs would allow. “Doctor!!!” She screamed as her full weight and adrenaline drove the Master away from her. She got to her feet and ran as fast as she could away from the control room. But her desperate flight didn’t last long. 

A burst of laser fire behind her hit her square in the back, sending her sprawling to the floor. 

The Master walked towards her prone form as he righted his clothes. He stood over the half-naked form of his former fiancé. Lips pressed together, head cocked as he looked down at the pitiful human who’d thwarted him. “Pity…Dear Rose, don’t worry. I’m sure the Doctor will come. But I’ll be ready.” 

He left her lying unconscious on the floor and went to set the coordinates for Torchwood. It was time to set get ready to make his stand against the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

“What’s going on here?” Jack Harkness yelled through the halls of Canary Warf. “Where is everybody?” As he rounded a corner he saw him. A man in a black, tailored business suit sitting with his feet up on a desk a large alien weapon pointed towards him. 

“Oh look, it’s the freak. I didn’t expect you! Oh this is going to be fun.”

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

A maniacal laugh echoed through the room as the Master reveled in the other man’s confusion. 

“Isn’t obvious, pretty boy, I’m robbing the place.” 

“What have you done with everyone?”

A smirk spread across the man’s face. “What do you think? I vaporized them.”

Jack moved a step forward, “Well, what are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to vaporize me too?”

The Master got to his feet and approached, “I was just wondering, Captain, does this version of you stay dead?”

Jack looked at him quizzically, “What?”

The Time Lord grinned and tried again. Slowly. “If I kill you…will you…stay…dead?”

Jack shook his head wearily and raised his hands, “I don’t understand…who are you?”

A dramatic sigh and an eye roll were his reply, “Too late freak, bored now.” With that the Master fired his weapon. 

“Oops. Guess I’ll just have to wait to see if you’re really dead or not.” 

The sound of running feet echoed through the hallways of Torchwood. “Master!” The Doctor’s voice rang out a call to war. He smiled. The game was going well. He locked both doors to the room and then went back to the desk and pulled up the cameras on the computer. Yes, the Doctor and that boy he’d shot were close. He hit the intercom. 

“Doctor, so good of you join me.” The Master’s voice echoed through the empty building. 

Both men stopped in their tracks. The Doctor looked up and around, then his gaze settled on Mickey, “where is he?” 

“Probably in the command office on the third floor.” 

The Doctor looked up at one of the cameras and spoke directly to his nemesis, “Where is everybody, what have you done?” 

“There are weapons here, Doctor. Weapons these poor fools had no idea how to use. But in my hands…well, let’s just say they met an unfortunate end.” 

Jack gasped on the floor as life returned to him. 

“Oh, look at that, he’s a freak of nature in this world too!”

Mickey looked at the Doctor, “Jack.”

“Jack!” the Doctor exclaimed, “Jack is a member of Torchwood here as well…And he can’t die!”

Mickey nodded. 

“Come and get him, Doctor. I’m going to see how many times I can kill him before you find me.”

The Doctor aimed his sonic at the camera and fired shorting the circuits. 

“This place is completely wired; he can follow our movements everywhere unless we short out all of them.”

The Doctor nodded, “Right, Mickey. Bring me that chair.” In a flash the Doctor had climbed up to the camera and pulled the wiring out, the sonic whirred in his hand as he mumbled to himself. At last he climbed down. “Done. All the cameras are disconnected.”

“Now what do we do, Doctor?”

“Where do you keep the weapons?” 

Rose awoke in the Master’s bedroom on the Tardis. She wasn’t bound or tied, her clothes had been righted. She tried to sit up and everything seemed fine. She wasn’t hurt in any way that she could tell. She put a hand to her head; she seemed to have a slight headache. It didn’t seem serious. She shook her head. Things seemed clearer than they had in days. She looked around…she knew that this was not the Doctor’s Tardis. This wasn’t where she’d spent her years traveling through time and space. This was different, new…more sinister.

She rose from the bed and tried the door. Locked of course, she knew it would be. She wasn’t anything more than his prisoner. How many days had she been here that she’d thought she was special, more than just a means to hurt the Doctor? She winced at the thought. He’d saved her, and she’d turned her back on him. Left with her captor. She hung her head and felt the tears threaten as she realized how she’d betrayed him. 

She wiped the tears away roughly. This was no time to sit and cry. She had to get away. She had to get out of this room, out of this Tardis. She needed to get back to her family and make sure that Mickey and her mum were ok. It was time this room was searched thoroughly. And she’d certainly not be neat and tidy doing it. The Master was going to have a mess on his hands when he returned. 

The Doctor examined the alien weapon as it hummed on the tripod. “What is it Doctor?” Mickey asked. 

“He’s changed the settings to cover a larger area, but it looks like the function of the machine is still the same.”

“He lied, Mickey. The people, he didn’t kill them, they’re not dead. This is a matter displacer. He’s modified it to cover the entire building, but it just displaced everybody.”

“Displaced them where? And where’s his Tardis? What’s he done with Rose?”

The Doctor sucked in a breath and ran his long fingers through his hair. “All good questions, Mickey. Unfortunately, I don’t know the answers yet. But if I know the Master…and…I do…he’ll have them in a secure place where he can be sure they won’t interfere with his plans.”

“A secure place…Like a cell? We have some here we use for aliens.”

“Oi! That’s offensive. Not all aliens deserve to be locked up. They’re people, just like you. Well…not exactly people…well, not just like you…Well…”

“Doctor! We’ve got to do something,” Mickey exclaimed, interrupting the Doctor’s tirade. 

“Right, first we need to check out those cells, then we need to find the Tardis. I think he will have left Rose there. Then we can stop the Master.”

Mickey nodded, “ok, what weapon do we need?”

“What?” The Doctor looked at him in surprise.

“To stop the Master, we’re going to need a weapon. Which one should we use.”

The Doctor looked aghast at the thought. “That sounds like the old Torchwood I used to know. Did I teach you nothing, Mickey? We don’t need weapons.”  
Mickey made a frustrated sound. “Yeah, but a little help would be nice.” Mickey turned and grabbed some guns off the wall, one in each pocket and a large one in his arms. He turned to the doctor and motioned as he left the room. 

The Doctor looked disapprovingly at his back. “Bloody Torchwood.”


End file.
